vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Power and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-C '''as an Oozaru |''' 8-C, likely much higher as an Oozaru''' |''' 8-B '''| 8-A''' '''| '7-B''' Origin: Dragon Ball Name: '''Son Goku '''Age: '''12 at the beginning of the series, 15 later on. '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and abilities: '''Super strength, super speed, durability, endurance, agility, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively and offensively, a pure heart, can transform to increase his power even further (to an Oozaru for increased hearing and a decent boost in strength and speed), incredible leg strength (was able to leap several kilometers into the air casually from the 21st Budokai), can hear people talking whilst he's asleep, resistance to electricity. '''Weaknesses: '''Needs oxygen to breathe, can be weakened if his tail is pulled or removed (but only until the timeskip after the Red Ribbon Arc), can't fly without the Nimbus cloud, becoming an Oozaru makes him a berserker having little control of himself. '''Destructive Capacity: '''Starts as Wall Level+ (can smash thick wood apart, can crush small boulders to pieces by squeezing them in his hands); Large Building Level as an Oozaru | At least '''Building Level+, likely much higher as an Oozaru | City-Block Level+ '(Superior to Tao Pai Pai) | '''Multi City-Block Level+ '(On par with Tien) | 'City Level+ '(Is equal to Piccolo Daimao, and his Dragon Fist is powerful enough to plow right through Piccolo Daimao's torso) 'Range: '''Multiple Kilometers '''Speed: '''At least '''Peak Human+ '| At least '''Supersonic+, potentially Hypersonic '| '''Hypersonic+ '(Above Tao who is Mach 20, Goku is likely mach 30) | 'Hypersonic+ '(High Double digits) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Mach 100 minimum) '''Durability: Wall Level+ in base, Large Building Level '''as an Oozaru | 'Large Building Level '(can survive a couple hits from Tao Pai Pai, this was before Goku received his first major power up post 21st Budokai), likely much higher as an Oozaru (survived a full power kamehameha from Roshi albeit it knocked him straight out of the form) | At least 'City-Block Level+ '| 'Multi City-Block Level+ '| 'City Level+ '(is Piccolo Daimao's equal) '''Striking Strength: Class KJ, Class MJ+ as an Oozaru''' |''' Class MJ, '''likely much higher as an Oozaru |''' '''Class GJ' | At least '''Class GJ+' '| At least Class PJ+ Stamina: 'Vastly superhuman '''Standard Equipment: '''Power pole, Nimbus cloud. '''Intelligence: '''Not very smart (he was raised in the mountains and didn't even know women had different junk as Grandpa Gohan was the only human he had ever met at the time), however, he is a battle genius. '''Key: Start of Dragon Ball '| 21st Budokai | 'Red Ribbon Arc '| '22nd Budokai '| '''King Piccolo Arc Others Notable Victories: ''' Iron Man (Marvel) Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Izaya, Shizuo, and Simon Izaya, Shizuo, and Simon (Durarara!!) (Note: This was chapter 1 Kid Goku with help from BoS Naruto and Tsuna) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) (Note: This was Sage Mode Naruto) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie characters Category:Saiyans Category:Alien Category:Chi Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kids